Search engines for data processing devices, and particularly those operating through the internet, are ubiquitous. A search engine typically has an opening screen which enables a user to enter a search term and if necessary, authorization information. Once a search is conducted, the search engine displays results for each inquiry.
The opening screen which accepts search terms is typically unidimensional. That is, it can provide a place to enter one search term or search parameter, or more than one term or parameter, and will typically generate elicited data in tabular or list form.
This is adequate for many inquiries, especially those which seek a specific answer to a specific question. However, elicited data may actually reflect many facets of a question. The prior art has very limited resources for obtaining and satisfactorily displaying different aspects of an answer to a search inquiry.